


416

by MadamRogers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Horror, Killing, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Violence, red and black and white
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRogers/pseuds/MadamRogers
Summary: ”Be true, be brave, stand. All the rest is darkness.”– Stephen King, “It”





	416

Valo on niin kirkas, että minua alkaa oksettaa. Se räjähtää silmilleni; minä olen ollut pimeydessä tuntikausia, käteni tärisevät kasvojeni edessä, seinä takanani on kylmä. Vedän syvään henkeä, mutta kurkkuani polttaa, kiristää ja minua oksettaa uudestaan. 

Se seisoo taas ovella. Se tuijottaa, eikä taaskaan sano sanaakaan. Sille minä olen vain eläin. Sille kaikki ovat vain eläimiä. 

Silmäni tuntuvat syttyvän palamaan, mutta se ei välitä siitäkään. Se ei varmaan edes välittäisi, jos alkaisin juosta, kaataisin sen, juoksisin ohi ja katoaisin niin kuin ne kaikki muut ennen minua. 

Sillä ei taaskaan ole kasvoja. Ei niillä ikinä ole. Ne ovat vain Valkoisia. Mutta sillä on mustat renkaat siinä, missä sen silmät olisivat. Ne loistavat valkoisessa niin kuin sen kengätkin loistavat. Siitä minä sen aina tunnistan; sillä on mustat renkaat, täysin pyöreät, eikä kellään muulla ole sellaisia. Kaikilla hulluilla täällä on jotain mustaa.

Kuuluu matala pamaus. Toinen seuraa sitä ja niistä tulee nopeasti kuoro. Valkoinen on jo ihan lähellä, näen paljon enemmän valoa sen kehon ohi. Valokin on valkoista, muttei niin valkoista kuin se. Se ei ole Hän, kukaan täällä ei ole Hän. En minä, ei kukaan ennen minua, ei kukaan minun kanssani, eivät ne – kukaan ei ole Hän tai ne eivät ole He, koska niin ei ole. 

Valkoinen on edessäni. Tiedän, mitä se tekee seuraavaksi. Se sanoo, että minä olen sairas. Mutta minä en ole sairas, se on. Ne ovat. Kaikki muut ovat niille vain eläimiä, joihin ne tartuttavat sairautensa, joita ne eivät paranna, koska parantavat itsensä. Muttei minua haittaa. Minussa ei ole mitään, mitä parantaa.

Se ei pelkää minua. Ei, vaikka se sanoo, että tapoin jonkun. Olen sairas, tapoin jonkun; sen takia olen täällä. 

Minä pelkään sitä. Minä pelkään sitä ihan saatanasti. Pelkään niitä kaikkia. Ne eivät ole. Minä olen, mutta ne eivät. Niissä ei ole mitään, mikä antaisi niiden olla. 

Edes se, jonka Valkoinen sanoo minun tappaneen, ei ollut. Miten voi tappaa jonkun, joka ei ole? Se hetki oli punainen; minä olin punainen, seinät olivat punaiset, lattia oli punainen, se oli punainen, ja Valkoinen lattialla oli punainen. Minulla oli sen instrumentti ja minä nauroin, koska se oli kylmä minun kädessäni, koska se kutitti. 

Ne olivat koskeneet minuun taas, ne tekivät sitä koko ajan, enkä minä edes aina tiennyt, mitä ne tekivät minulle. Minä menin välillä pois ja tulin sitten takaisin. Se sattui aina todella paljon, ja sen jälkeen kun minä tapoin sen Valkoisen, eivät ne ole koskeneet minuun enää. Minä olen ollut täällä viisi vuotta, ja vasta nyt se helvetti loppui. 

Minä varoitin niitä. Jos ne koskevat minuun, minä tapan ne kaikki, koska minä pystyn siihen. Ne eivät kuunnelleet minua. 

Molotovin cocktail raivoa ja kauhua velloo sisälläni. Polveni lyövät loukkua, mutten anna itseni pudota. Minä en putoa sen eteen. Se pitäisi minua heikkona, nauraisi minulle, ne koskisivat minuun taas. Joka ilta sama ääni kertoo minulle, että sen eteen ei saa pudota, ei saa tehdä väärin. Että minun pitää tehdä tästä kaikesta loppu, koska muuten minuun sattuu enemmän kuin koskaan ennen.

Sattuusattuusattuu.

Valkoinen tarttuu minuun kiinni, odotan kovaa kuristusotetta kädestäni, mutta sitä ei tule. Se juuttuu paikoilleen ja nykäisee minut mukaansa.

”Älä pelkää”, se sanoo ja kääntää minulle valkoisen selkänsä. Taas samaa matalaa pamahtelua, kun se kävelee nykien minua yhä mukaansa. Ja minä menen, koska en voi tehdä muutakaan – sattuusattuusattuu – eikä minulla ole vaihtoehtoja. Se ei riitä, että minä itse tiedän, etten ole sairas. Ne eivät usko minua. Ne eivät tule ikinä uskomaan minua.

Jos kieltäydyn, minua sattuu – tiedän sen. Joten minä en voi. Olen ainut, joka kävelee, muut menevät aina sängyillä. Enkä tiedä miksi ne tekevät sen minulle, miksi ne antavat minun aina nähdä kaiken, katua ja pelätä, puristaa kynnet läpi kämmenistäni, koska pelkään niin saatanasti. 

Minä näen ulos ikkunasta, kun Valkoinen nykii minua perässään. On iltapäivä, taivas on vaaleanharmaa ja maahan sataa valkeita hiutaleita. Voisinko minä värjätä ne punaisiksi? Ne olisivat kauniita punaisina. Alan nauraa, koska ajatus on niin kaunis. 

”Mitä sinä naurat?” Valkoinen kysyy, nykäisee minua kerran kovempaa. Se on oppinut, että karkaan, jos se ei nyi minua.  
”Voisiko lumesta tulla punaista?”  
”Lumi on valkoista, se siitä.” 

Muuta Valkoinen ei sano. Ovi huutaa, minun sisimpäni huutaa, melkein lasken alleni, koska tiedän, minne Valkoinen minua vie. 

Minä vihaan lunta. Se on valkoista. Ne ovat valkoisia. En ole aina vihannut lunta. Siksi haluan muuttaa lumen punaiseksi; etten vihaisi sitä enää, että edes joku olisi niin kuin ennen. Mutta se ei ole ainoa syy. 

Minä olen maalari. Ja minä käytän pelkkää punaista. Tajusin sen, kun Valkoisen instrumentti kutitti kylmänä kädessäni ja minä nauroin sille.

Tällä kertaa en ole yksin Valkoisen kanssa. Ovella seisoo Musta kuin ei olisikaan. Se näyttää vihaiselta, kun sillä on kasvot. Se on ilmeetön, eikä edes huomaa minua, vaikka tuijotan sitä. Se on iso ja pelottava, sillä on ase vyötäröllä.

Sen on pakko olla hullu. Kaikilla hulluilla täällä on jotain mustaa, ja se on kokonaan musta. 

Huoneessa on toinenkin Valkoinen, joka kutsuu minua. Olen oppinut yhdistämään sen, tunnistan itseni vaikka puhuja olisi vieras.

”416”, sanoo se Valkoinen jäykän taotulla äänellä.

Minä olen vain numero. Olen 416. Se on naulattu sisälleni, piirretty paitaani. 

Minä en vastaa, vaikka Valkoinen tuijottaa minua. Nyt Mustakin tuijottaa minua. Ja se tuijottaa minua. Kaikki tuijottavat; minua oksettaa taas, mutta minulla ei ole mitään oksennettavaa. Valkoisella on samanlainen instrumentti, jonka olen tuntenut kutittavan kättäni, ja tiedän sen kutittavan Valkoisenkin kättä. 

Tiedän, että ne aloittavat sen taas. Enkä minä 

sattuusattuusattuu

kestä sitä.

Minä olen tehnyt jotain väärin. Minä olen antanut itseni pudota sen eteen, olen tehnyt jotain, olen heikko niiden silmissä. Ääni sanoo, ettei saa pudota, ei saa olla heikko, ei saa tehdä väärin – pitää tehdä kaikesta loppu. 

Minua pelottaa aivan hirveästi, tärisen siinä paikallani. 

”Älä pelkää, tämä on sinulle aivan tuttua”, Valkoinen sanoo. Instrumenttiin osuu valo, joka häikäisee silmiäni. Se räjähtää silmilleni samalla tavalla kuin valo aiemmin; minun olisi pitänyt toimia aiemmin. 

Astun toisella jalalla taakse. Musta on takanani oikealla puolellani, ja vanhasta tottumuksesta survaisen nyrkkini sen naamaan ja nappaan aseen sen vyötäröltä toisella kädelläni. Ennen kuin Musta ehtii edes reagoida, painan aseen piipun sen leuan alle ja painan liipaisinta. Olen puolittain yllättynyt, kun valkoinen seinä värjääntyy punaiseksi – niin kuin lumenkin pitäisi – ja musta putoaa virumaan lattialle luonnottomaan asentoon.

Minulla on sen ase edelleen ja käännyn kohti Valkoisia, joista toisella on yhä instrumentti. Se on terävä, tiedän sen; sillähän minä sen Valkoisen tapoin.

Valkoinen kohottaa instrumenttiaan - annan sen tehdä sen, mutta painan kohotetun aseen liipaisinta uudestaan, uudestaan, uudestaan. 

Enää se on jäljellä. Sen silmissä on kauhua, ja niin on minunkin. Ensimmäisen kerran käteni ei kuitenkaan tärise, kun pitelen asetta.

”Sinä – ”, se sanoo, muuta se ei ehdi. Sillä on reikä päässä ja se putoaa, eikä se nouse enää. 

Se ei nouse enää. Se ei nouse enää.

Valahdan polvilleni. Se koskee, mutta otteeni aseesta ei herpaannu. Puristan sitä oikealla kädelläni niin kovaa, että rystyseni ovat aivan valkoiset. Suussani maistuu veri ja pääni liikahtaa.

Mustat hiukseni valuvat hikisenä kasana olkapäideni yli. 

Kaikilla hulluilla täällä on jotain mustaa. Voi jumalauta.

Tuijotan valkeaa kivilattiaa, jossa on railoja ja jota nyt paikoitellen peittää punainen. Punainen on kaunis väri. Mutta minun hiukseni ovat mustat, ja minä olen sairas.

Minä olen sairas. Minä olen hullu. Minä olen niin kuin ne. 

Sattuusattuusattuu.

Nostan aseen ohimolleni, enkä ajattele mitään - painan vain liipaisinta. Se ei auta, koska minäkään en ole.


End file.
